nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dullmont Junior High School
|show = All That |type = School |principal = Principal William Baines Pimpell |first = Episode 101: Phil Moore/TLC}} Dullmont Junior High School (often referred to as Dullmont Junior High) is a fictional school that served as the setting for many sketches on All That from Seasons 1-6 and its revival series based on life as a middle school student. The school's mascot is the fighting salmon. Staff At the school, strange things would happen, mainly due to the insane staff which consists of: *'Principal William Baines Pimpell' (played by Kenan Thompson) - The principal of the school, his namesake is a gigantic pulsing pimple on his forehead. He spoke with a speech impediment, and always introduced himself by taking long breaths between each word in his name ("Principal William..... Baines.....Pimpell!"), often putting emphasis on the "P"s. His methods of running the school are lackluster, as all he ever wants to talk about is his pimple. Kenan Thompson reprises the role in Season 7 during the episode he hosted. *'Miss Fingerly' (teacher; played by Lori Beth Denberg) - An apparently clueless teacher who demonstrates a surprising lack of knowledge about virtually every subject she covers; she is frequently challenged by odd students and the rest of the staff. However, she occasionally displays hidden competency, and is known to defend her students against threats (as seen in a Superdude sketch where she attacked Milkman's goons). She also loves to sing original compositions on guitar. In a class reunion sketch featuring Mavis and Clavis, it is revealed that Miss Fingerly has been teaching at Dullmont for at least a century, and yet remains youthful-looking. *'Coach Kreeton' (gym coach; played by Kel Mitchell) - A gym teacher who hates children and constantly has pain inflicted on him; he once had his hand stuck in a waffle iron, and then fell out a window. His catchphrases are "Goood", "Oh, the life I live is sad!", and "You upset me in ways I can't understand!" Coach Kreeton is also the cousin of Clavis. In a sketch during the All That Tenth Anniversary Special, it was revealed that he quit teaching at Dullmont Junior High because he couldn't deal with "those demon crazy communist children", even though Principal Pimpell keeps asking him to come back. *'Miss Piddlin' (lunch lady; also played by Kenan Thompson) - The lunch lady who is completely obsessed with peas; she offers the vegetable with every lunch menu, and frequently talks about how much she loves them. If people resist, express dislike, or generally do not praise her peas, Miss Piddlin violently attacks them, then makes a remark such as "Oops, Miss Piddlin almost lost her temper" or "Miss Piddlin almost let her maniacal rage get the best of her". When angered, smoke emerges from around her neck. In later episodes, Miss Piddlin begins traveling to different locations, such as a camping trip, a cooking contest, or a day at the beach, in her quest to feed children peas. Another episode showed Miss Piddlin's home life on Halloween; the audience discovers that she various pea-base objects in her house ranging from a Pea-ano to a Peacock. At the end of her skit, everyone would sing a song about peas, such as "Eat a Pea", "Give Peas a Chance", "Why Can't Peas Be Friends?", "Peas Are Jolly Good Vegetables", "Peas Are the Champions", "Peas Are The World", "Peas Are a Few of My Favorite Things", and "The Plate Beneath My Peas". *'Tandy Spork' (former secretary and a home economics teacher; played by Josh Server) - The highly medicated vegetarian secretary of Dullmont. She became a teacher in Season 4 as the teacher of home economics. She almost always suffers some sort of cranial trauma in every sketch, such as when she's bashed against the head or when she falls out a window. One episode of "Okrah" had her competing with Miss Fingerly for the secret crush of Lester Oaks, Construction Worker. *'Janitor Gaseous' (played by Danny Tamberelli) - A slovenly janitor who loved to scream "SQUAT AND ROT!" and would then belch loudly. Janitor Gaseous was first mentioned in a "Repairman" sketch before debuting in Season 4. *'Mr. Treble' (music teacher; played by Zack McLemore) - Dullmont Junior High School's music teacher. He is prone to making bizarre non sequiturs and comments. In one sketch, it is revealed that he has multiple personalities that argue with one another and make him do odd things. *'Ms. Ernestine Klump' (secondary teacher; played by Christy Knowings) - A ditsy teacher that replaced Miss Fingerly as the regular teacher after Lori Beth Denberg left the show. Students *Billy Fuco (played by Leon Frierson) *Lump Maroon (also played by Kel Mitchell) *Megan Marples (played by Amanda Bynes) *Murray (played by Mark Saul) *Gomer (played by Gabriel Iglesias) *A variety of school students played by the cast members. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:All That sketches Category:All That